A Night in Neverland Changes Everything
by KattCullen
Summary: One-Shot, first fan-fic, AH. Bella is taking her son out trick-or-treating. They arrive at the home of a girl in her son’s kindergarten class...What will Bella think of her father?


**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing anything other than school related work, so hopefully it isn't too awful.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight, the credit for that goes to the brilliant Mrs. Meyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

Ah Halloween, it always involves the same five things. 1.) Fighting over how he is too young for the costume he wants. 2.) Him ending up with the costume I didn't want him to have. 3.) Fighting with him to get dressed into his costume. 4.) Walking around in the cold and/or rain for hours. 5.) Dealing with the sugar rush before bed. It's the same every year; and every year my son Jaime is ecstatic over it all. So who am I to complain really? Just seeing that smile light up his face makes it all worth it. It seems as though it doesn't come as frequently since Mike and I divorces a year and a half ago.

I'm sure it wouldn't be as hard on him if Mike was around more; but that's not the case. He has partial custody with me, but he barely ever shows up. We both agreed that a divorce was best, neither of us were happy, and the fact that I walked in on him and one of his employees in a not so professional manner helped with that too. Like I honestly didn't see that coming when I found out that Jessica Stanley started working for him? He just so happened to forget to tell me that the girl who shamelessly hung all over him throughout high school - and not to mention on the dance floor at our wedding reception - started as a new full-time employee at his store.

I married Mike straight out of high school, and was pregnant with Jaime right after. Of course, according to the gossipers in town (mainly Jessica Stanley) I was pregnant before, and that's the only reason Mike married me. But that wasn't the case, really we were young and in love and ready to start our lived together. Back then I loved Mike, and I think in his own twisted way he loved me too. He just loved sleeping with different women so much more.

Sometimes I want to kick myself for not listening to the people who subtly told me I was making a huge mistake. My mother and father would slip, "but you don't want to end up like me and [insert other parent's name here]" into any possible conversation. Whereas, my brother Emmett and my best friends Alice and Rosalie were very blunt about the way they felt. I believe the words, "uses you," "not good enough for you," and "he's a fucking slime ball" were used. But I can't bring myself to regret my marriage to Mike; it brought me my Jaime.

Jaime is six years old; and my world, I love him more than anything. He has his father's bright crystal blue eyes and blinding smile and my mahogany hair and nose. Thank god he got my brains and not my gracefulness (or lack thereof). He started kindergarten last month and has made plenty of friends, must be he got his father's social skills.

Jaime has been talking about Halloween for the past month, and has been changing his mind on costume ideas since then as well. He finally decided on Peter Pan (PIC ON PROFILE), I still don't understand why out of all the things a five year old boy could dress up as he chose that. But for once he didn't pick out something blood and scary; so I'm all for him being Peter Pan. So now I have to worry about him getting into sword fights and jumping off of things and trying to fly; maybe Peter Pan has his faults after all.

Normally on Halloween I have to drag Jaime into his costume and remind him if we don't leave the house soon all the good candy will be gone. Then maybe he will decide to get himself moving so we can leave. But not this year, no, this year he is standing by the door tapping his foot and yelling at me too hurry up. Jaime is talking away as I check to make sure he has his costume on right and his candy bag with him and that I have my purse and keys.

"-So we are going to meet them at their house and then we are going trick-or-treating, okay momma?" I click in to what he is rambling about and it snaps me out of my mental checklist of if we have everything.  
"Baby, who are we meeting and where?" I asked.  
"Momma, I just told you! We are supposed to meet my friend at their house and go trick-or-treating with them and their mom," Jaime explains like I'm supposed to already know this. Why is this the first time he has mentioned this? Well at least I'll have another adult for company.  
"Who is this friend of yours? Do you know where they live sweetie, and does their mommy know about this?" Best to ask since I was blindsided with this bit of information. Gosh I hope it isn't that Jacob kid from down the street, he has an awful attitude and his mother, Leah, isn't much better.  
"Yes momma Dillian asked her at school I heard. And I know where they live its right down there," he points down the road. "I see it when Dillian gets off the bus."  
"Alright baby, as long as it's okay with Dillian's mom. We better get going before all the good candy is gone! Let's go!" I barely got the sentence out before he went flying out the door chanting, "Candy! Candy! Candy!"

And out we go into the cold for the next few hours.

**EPOV**

"Tanya, you can't be serious! You promised her!" Of course this wasn't the first time I have said these words to my flaky ex-wife. She cancelled on our daughter more than she actually came through for her.  
"Hell you even promised her friend! She has been talking about going out with you and her friend Jaime all week!" I was trying to keep my voice down. Dillian didn't need to hear me screaming at her mother. Unlike my ex-wife I try my best to be a good example for our daughter.  
"Listen Edward, I have plans, you just take her out! God knows you don't have anything else to do. I have a life, Edward. I'm not cancelling to go trick-or-treating with a five year old!"  
"How the hell would you know if I had plans or not! But even if I did I would make sure to put my daughter first! That's what a good parent does! Of course you wouldn't know that would you!" I snapped at her; I could only take so much from this woman before she makes me yell..

She knew exactly what to do to press my buttons. I honestly didn't know how I stayed married to her for as long as I did. She only ever wanted my family's money. She threatened to abort the baby if I didn't marry her and she knew I wouldn't let that happen; whether it was unplanned or not.

I couldn't bring myself to say that it was a mistake, because it wasn't. Dillian is my life; I worship the ground my little princess walks on. But oh how I wished upon any god that is listening that Dillian had a better mother figure than Tanya. That woman is not worthy of the love our daughter gives her.

I have pled with Tanya too many times to count to just terminate her parental rights and get the hell out of our lives. But oh no that can't happen because then the child support stops; even though Dillian is never with her. I guess the alimony from our divorce isn't enough. It's a joke really, I don't think Dillian has seen her mother more than once in the past month. Oh and of course like always Tanya comes flying in on her broom stick and makes lots of promises she has no intention of keeping. Which brings us back too Halloween.

While I was having my mental rant about how inconsiderate and flaky my ex-wife is, she has been screeching in my ear about how her life doesn't evolve around us. Ha-ha don't we know it.

"-if you don't want to play super daddy for once then just ship her off with that other kid's mom!" Typical Tanya, pawn your problems off on others. That's it I'm done.  
"Tanya that's it! I'm done putting Dillian through this. You might not think anything of just cancelling, but to a five year old it is a big deal! Being cancelled on by her mother more than she actually sees her can really affect her!" I was trying to keep my cool but this was it, Dillian had been so excited for this and now I had to tell her that Tanya wasn't showing up; again.

"I didn't want it to come to this Tanya but this is it. I'm calling my lawyer and filing for sole custody and termination of your parental rights. I didn't want to drag Dillian through this but I know she will be better off without you influencing her life in any way." As I finished I listen to Tanya sputter over her words in shock. Tanya is used to me being a push over, that's the way it was throughout our marriage and even our divorce. If my parents wouldn't have made me make her sign a prenuptial agreement she probably would have left me with nothing but the clothes on my back.

When she finally caught up to what I was saying she shrieked out a, "But Edward you can't do this to me! I need that money fo-" I cut her off right there.  
"Exactly Tanya! The money! You could care less about Dillian or her well being! All you care about is your damn bank account! So save it for court because I'm done listening to it. I need to go get MY daughter ready before her friend gets here. Goodbye," and with that I ended the call.

I would have to make a call to my lawyer on Monday morning, but for now I'm just going to enjoy the weekend with my daughter. There is no way I'm allowing that woman to be a part of Dillian's life anymore; she's better off with no mother figure than that woman as one.

I made my way up to Dillian's room to tell her I'd be taking her tonight. When I got to the door I heard one of her new favorite movie playing. Peter Pan. She first started her infatuation with Tinker Bell when she seen the new movie; which led to her costume choice (PIC ON PROFILE). So when her Grandma Esme showed her Peter Pan the movie where Tinker Bell came from, she just fell in love and said she wanted a boy just like him to love her. Yeah, I can't wait for her to be a teenager! She already wants boys to come through her window like he did for Wendy!

I knocked on the door as I walked in. She spun around with a big crooked grin on her face; just like mine. My daughter was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She has my crooked smile and bright green eyes and Tanya's nose and strawberry blonde hair that is a little darker than her mother's because of my hair color. She was perfect.

She smiled up at me as she ran over and tackled my legs. "Hi daddy! When are we leaving with Jaime and his mom?" she asked.

"That's what I came up to talk to you about baby girl. Mom just called and said she couldn't make it. So I guess you're stuck with old me for tonight."

"I know daddy! I knew you would be taking me, its okay. Can I tell you a secret?" she stage whispers. "Of course! I tell her bending down to her level so she can whisper in my ear. "I'd rather have you take me anyway daddy, you're nicer and happier then mom is."

"Thanks baby, I'd rather be with you too." I tell her.

"We can still go with Jaime though right?" she asks giving her best puppy dog eyes. Like I can honestly say no to that!  
"Of course baby I can't wait to meet your friend. Now where is your costume, they should be here soon and you need to get ready," I tell her. "Okay daddy can you help me with my hair?"  
Oh great! "Sure sweetie I can try. I'll be down in the living room when you're ready okay?" I say. "Okay daddy, I'll hurry."

I make my way down to the living room wondering how the hell I make her hair look like Tinker Bell's. This was one of the reasons that Tanya was suppose to be here tonight. I sat on the couch with the brush, bobby pins, and hair ties ready on the coffee table in front of me.

"Okay daddy, how do I look!?" Dillian exclaims from the bottom of the stairs where she stands as cute as ever in her little Tinker Bell costume. "Oh my goodness you look just like her! I bet you'll get lots of candy tonight!" I tell her. This seems to make her happy, because she screams a big, "Yay!"

Just as Dillian sits down for me to do her hair, the door bell rings. Dillian jumps up yelling that she will answer it. While I chase after her reminding her that she's not suppose to answer the door alone.

I get to her just as she opens the door. Standing there is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. My daughter's squeal of excitement snaps me out of my daze and makes me look down. There is my daughter dragging a kid into my living room, leaving me with the goddess. I stand there trying to remember Dillian's friend's name. Jacob, no. James, no. Jimmy, close, Jaime, Yes! Jaime!

"Hello, you must be Jaime's mother. Nice to meet you I'm Dillian's father, Edward Cullen; please come in." I say while motioning for her to enter.

She steps in and reaches out to shake my hand. I swear when our hands met an electric current went through my entire body.

"Nice to meet you Edward," She blushes a light pink in her face; maybe she feels it too?

"Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella." She tells me.

I drop her hand just as the kids come running in. We both look down at them and Bella bursts out laughing. I look at her curiously and ask, "What?"

"I'm sorry," she says between laughs. "It's just, seeing your daughter's costume explains my son's choice so much better. I couldn't figure out how he went from horror movie characters to Disney." I look down to realize Jaime is dressed as Peter Pan and laugh right along with her.

"Sorry about that, Dillian's newest obsession is Tinker Bell and Peter Pan. I guess she persuaded your son to be her version of prince charming. I swear she acts like Peter Pan is the greatest child ever known." I said once I calmed down.

"Oh believe me its fine, I would choose this over a zombie any day! Even though I am still waiting for him to try to jump off something to try and see if he can fly." This made me laugh erupt into laughter again. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm a doctor and will be coming along to supervise." I tell her.

"Oh your coming I thought Jaime said your wife would be coming with us." She states.

"Ex-wife," I make sure to tell her; giving her my best crooked smile. "She cancelled; she tends to do that a lot. Thankfully Dillian has come to expect it so she wasn't disappointed as long as we could still go with you and Jaime." I explain to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry you both have to deal with that. I know how hard it is; Jaime's father has been the same way since our divorce." Yes, not married!

I smile, and joke, "Now the only thing that will disappoint her will be the job I'm about to do on 'Tinker Bell's' hair." I laugh.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we? How about I help Tinker Bell out by doing her hair, while you distract Peter Pan?" She bargains. "Deal!" I agree.

- - -

After Bella did Dillian's hair I could already see the gleam in my daughter's eyes. She was happy to actually have the attention of another female. I hadn't seen that look since before Tanya and I divorced and she was forced into spending time with her by living here.

Jaime was such a great kid. If I had a little boy he is exactly how I imagine he would be. He always had a smile on his face, especially since he was so excited about Halloween.

We were walking out the door when I seen Dillian walk over to Bella and take her hand. Bella smiled big and picked my daughter up in her arms and spun her around asking her, "So how does it feel to fly like Tinker Bell?" Dillian was giggling like crazy when Bella put her down. They took each other's hand and walked down the steps.

I look down at Jaime, who was smiling at his mom and Dillian. This surprised me, since he is an only child I suspected to see a frown from jealousy.

I still didn't want Jaime to feel left out. So I snuck up behind him and scooped him up and placed him on my shoulders. He yelped in surprise and then started to laugh. "Well Peter Pan has to fly to!" I tell him running after the girls. We were both laughing while I put him down on the ground. We walked over to the girls hand in hand; all four of us with big goofy grins on our faces.

- - -

As the kids went from house to house Bella and I got to know each other a little better. It was awkward at first, but after we started talking it just seemed to click. It was never like that with me and Tanya; with Tanya the simplest of conversations were a struggle. But with Bella, Bella was just different.

"So Edward, if I'm not crossing any lines or anything can I ask you what happened with you and your ex-wife?" I couldn't say I hadn't been waiting for this question. She had told me a earlier about the situation with her and her ex-husband; Mike. What a fool to give up her and their fantastic son for some tramp.

"No it's not crossing any lines Bella," I smile down at her. "Tanya and I; well, she was a fling my freshman year in college. Lasted maybe two dates and then her real personality came through. Let's just say I tried to get away from that as soon as possible." I look down to see her expression, to make sure it wasn't one of complete disgust. It wasn't thank god; maybe I will still have a chance after this.

"About a month after I last seen her she shows up at my dorm and tells me she is pregnant. I tried to be comforting, telling her everything would be okay and that I would be there for her through the pregnancy," my voice caught as I was about to explain the next part; and of course Bella noticed. She placed a hand on my arm to show her silent comfort to me.

It helped me enough to get the next part out, "Tanya the told me that my 'support' wasn't going to be good enough and that if I didn't marry her she would abort the baby," I flinched on the last part.

I hear Bella's quick intake of air and look down to see her looking over at Dillian on the steps of one of the houses getting candy. I reach down and squeeze her hand lightly; in turn she looks up and gives me a small watery smile.

"I- I j-just don't understand how someone could give that up so willingly," she stutters out. I look down nodding, to realize she is looking at Dillian again.

"I know. That's why I married her. I just couldn't let it happen; I already loved that baby. I knew giving up my happiness and ability to find love would be worth it for that little angel." I say looking at Dillian also, who was now running towards me and jumping into my arms.

"And it was so worth," I whisper into Dillian's hair as I held her.

As we walked down the road with the kids leading ahead of us, I explained our divorce and how I was planning on filing for sole custody of Dillian. Bella completely understood, and said any one who could do that to their child didn't deserve their love. "Any woman who willingly hurt that little girl doesn't deserve to be in her life, Edward. Dillian is too great to be hurt like that," she had told me. Bella had only known Dillian for a matter of hours and already she acted as more of a mother than Tanya ever had to Dillian.

As we arrived to the next house the kids ran off to the door, where a little old woman sat passing out candy. The woman went to reach for her cane that was just out of reach. Before Bella or I could help, Jaime grabbed her cane and handed it to her. Mean while, Dillian reached her hand out to the woman and said, "Here let us help." Bella and I couldn't help but smile the scene in front of us.

The little old woman smiled down at the two as they helped her to her feet. "Well thank you dears, it was just getting too chilly out here I better make my way inside. Thank you for the help." The kids smiled and said "you're welcome." She then turned to Bella and I and said, "You two have raised two lovely children, it's not every day you see such a loving and caring family. I can see it in the way you all act together; you hold on to that, it isn't found very often." And with that she gave the kids extra candy and made her way back into the house.

- - -

The night had been fantastic, Bella was great company and Jaime was such a great kid. I could see a future with the two of them and Dillian and I. Just like the woman on the porch said; a family.

I had been trying to get myself to ask Bella out all night but didn't want to ruin the fun if she wasn't interested. I really enjoyed spending time with her; so as we walked them to their door I stopped Bella before she reached the porch.

"Look Bella, I had a great time with you tonight. Um, well, I was wondering if you would be interested in dinner or something sometime with me?" Real suave Edward, you sounded like a stuttering fool.

Bella looked up at me, shock clear in her face.

**BPOV**

I didn't even dream to think he was as interested in me as I was of him. How could I not be? He was a fantastic and loving father to wonderful little girl. He was funny, had a successful career, and was great with my son. I don't think I have seen Jaime smile this much in years.

I could see the way Jaime looked at Dillian. It wasn't a look of a first crush it was protective and caring like a big brother; he adored her. I had to smile when I seen them together. The fact that this little girl got my son into a Peter Pan costume was proof enough to me of how wrapped he was around her little finger.

I couldn't say I was any different, really. When I did her hair and she talked to me, I couldn't help but fall in love with this beautiful little girl. When she told me she wished she had a mom like me, it made me tear up. I just can't comprehend who would give up being a part of this darling little girl and this fantastic man's life. I don't know this Tanya woman but from what has been shown by her actions I am in no rush too.

I realize that I have been silent for a little too long and Edward looks rather anxious. As endearing as his blushing is I can start to see the rejection seep into his face; and that needs to be stopped. I place my hand on his arm to get him to look at me and smile up at him.

"Edward, I would love to spend more time with you," I grin up at him.

The relief in his face is almost comical, but I hold back the laugh and ask for his phone so I can put in my number.

"Are you busy this Sunday afternoon? Maybe we could take the kids to the circus; and if we can find babysitters maybe go to dinner later?" He asked nervously.

How could he be more perfect? Not only does he want to spend time with me but he wants to make time for the kids as well!

"That sounds great Edward! I'm sure if I give my brother a call he and his wife wouldn't mind watching the kids that night." I answer with a big smile; which he soon returns.

"That sounds perfect! How about we pick you up at say eleven on Sunday morning?" He asks.

"That sounds perfect. We will see you then, good night Edward, good night Dillian" I say smiling at them both before turning to go inside with Jaime.

Edward catches my arm and I turn around. "Bella, do you think it would be okay if I called you tomorrow?" he asks sheepishly. "I'll be waiting," I answer to quickly; blushing a bright red. He chuckles and kisses my cheek; then takes Dillian's hand and turns to go.

- - -

After Jaime and I said goodnight to Dillian and Edward we went inside to be met by the phone ringing. I figured it would be Alice or Emmett checking in to make sure Jaime and I made it home safely, but no, it was Mike.

"Hello," I answer out of breath from running to the phone. "Hey Bella, it's me. I was calling to tell you I'm going to take Jaime this Sunday-" I cut him off right there. "Hi Mike, it's up to Jaime if he wants to go with you on Sunday, we already had plans. But if he would rather go with you that is fine. Wait a minute while I go get him, I'll let you talk to him." I sit the phone down before he can answer me.

I shout out to Jaime and he comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen where I am.

"Jaime that's your dad on the phone; he wants to spend the day with you on Sunday. We made plans with Edward and Dillian to go to the circus that day, so if you want to go with your dad just let me know and I can give Edward a call. Whatever you want to do is fine by me sweetie. Your dads waiting to talk to you on the phone," I tell him kissing him on the forehead. I walk over to the fridge to get a bottle of water as I hear Jaime pick up the phone.

"Hi dad." "Yes I had fun, we went with Dillian and Edward and I got lots of candy!" there was a small silence while Mike talked to him. "Dad do you think I can go see you some other day. We were going someplace on that day." "I know I don't see you a lot; but we are going to the circus with Dillian and Edward." Jaime replies excitedly. "Dillian is my friend, and Edward is mommy's friend." I spin around to see Jaime grinning up at my with a sneaky look on his face.

"Sorry daddy, next time okay?" Uh I hope Mike is acting like an adult instead of an idiot to his child. I turn to check, and sure enough Jaime's smile is gone and there are tears forming in Jaime's eyes.

"Come here baby," I tell him. He walks over and I take the phone from his hand. "Why don't you go up and finish getting ready for bed, I'll be up to tuck you in when I'm done talking to your dad; okay?" I ask. "Okay mommy," he sniffles out into my chest while hugging me; and then runs upstairs.

"How dare you!" I screech into the phone. "Why would you make him feel guilty when you are the one who waited till Friday night to make plans for Sunday! We have a life that does not revolve around when you decide to schedule him in!" I snap, trying to keep my voice down so Jaime doesn't hear.

"How dare I! You're the one bringing him around one of your man-whores! He is my kid too you know! I should have a say of who is brought around him!" he yells back into the phone.

"Listen here Mike, this is the first time you have called in almost three damn weeks! So don't you dare act like we owe you anything! You are barely a part of Jaime's life anymore. And as far as Edward goes, I just met him tonight because he is the father of one of Jaime's friends. Plus, he could hardly pass as a man-whore considering he is a doctor! And even if I was dating him seriously, what the hell is it to you! I say nothing about the fact that you bring our son around the tramp that helped destroy our marriage so you should really stop your argument because its making you look like an ass!" I am so sick of his arrogant attitude like we are just suppose to keep our lives clear for when he wants to be involved! It doesn't work like that! All he does is play with Jaime's head. There was a small chance he would have actually showed up on Sunday anyway.

He tries to speak but I cut him off. "Mike, I don't care what you have to say. It's clear you don't care about Jaime or what he wants. If you did, this wouldn't be a problem, so why don't you just stop stringing him along and terminate your rights. We both know there is a small chance you would have showed up on Sunday anyway! If something more suiting to you would have came up you would have cancelled anyway. I really don't care if I lose the child support money, it would be well worth it. You will be hearing from my lawyer. Oh and we won't be seeing you on Sunday if you haven't figured that out yet. Goodnight!" And with that I hang up the phone on him.

I calm myself down enough so that Jaime won't be able to tell how angry I am; then make my way up to tuck my baby into bed.

- - -

Most of Saturday passed quickly; although I anxiously keep checking my phone to see if he had called or text me. I tried to keep myself busy by cleaning the house, and I spent a few hours playing with Jaime.

I remembered to call Rose to see if she and Emmett would babysit tomorrow night. That was sometime around three o'clock and that conversation lasted much longer than I expected. To say they were ecstatic that I was finally dating again was an understatement. Plus, when they found out Jaime loved Edward and his daughter, it was just icing on the already fantastic cake for them.

I finally got off the phone with Rose just in time to make dinner. I figured I would make Jaime's favorite since he was still a bit upset over the whole Mike thing from last night. As I was sliding the lasagna into the oven the phone began to ring. I hear Jaime run to answer it.

"Hello, Swan residence," he says; just like how I taught him to. "Oh, hi Edward! Yup my mommy is right here, I'll give her the phone." Jaime says and then hands the phone to me with a big smile.

"Hello," I say nervously into the phone.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing today?" he asks sounding just as nervous as I do. That helps calm me some; at least I know I have the same effect on him.

"My day has been okay, nothing too exciting though. Just some cleaning, and I called my brother about tomorrow night," I answer; and then nervously added, "that is if you still want to go out, it's okay if-" he didn't give me the chance to finish that thought.

"Yes Bella I still want to very much. I've actually been racking my brain all day to try to figure out how I could see you sooner." He chuckled nervously; making me blush.

"Well I would be lying if I told you I wasn't waiting for your call all day," I blush while saying it. "Are you and Dillian busy right now?" I ask.

"I was just figuring out what I was going to make her for dinner. But other than that, no," he replies.

"Well if you both like lasagna, Jaime and I would love the company. There is more than enough to go around; it should be finished in about a half hour if you're interested." I ramble out in a nervous rush.

"Really, I don't want us to impose Bella," I cut him off. "Really Edward we would both love for you to come."

"Well if you're sure, we would love too. Plus, I'm sure anything you make would taste so much better than the hot dogs and macaroni and cheese we were most likely going to have." He laughs out.

"Great, I'll tell Jaime and we will see you soon; okay?"

"Okay Bella, we'll see you soon."

- - -

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Before I had the chance to answer it, Jaime beat me too it.

"Jaime I've told you before not to answer the door by yourself!" I holler towards the door.

Instead of an answer I received a hug around my legs. I look down to see bright green eyes and a crooked grin looking up at me. I bend down and pick Dillian up, giving her a hug. "Hey Beautiful!" I say after pulling away. "Hi Bella!" she says through giggles. "Thank you for dinner. My daddy isn't a very good cook." She stage whispers; making me laugh.

"Hey I heard that!" we hear coming from the hall; which makes us both burst into giggles even more. I look towards the entrance to the kitchen to see Edward in all his god like glory, standing there with my son flung over his shoulder laughing and kicking while being tickled by him.

He sits Jaime down chuckling, "Hey kiddo, I hear we are getting some really good lasagna for dinner, is that true?" he asks Jaime.

Jaime smiles up at him and begins to explain how it is his favorite and how I made it special today because he was sad earlier. He makes sure to tell Edward that he doesn't mind sharing at all though, and that they can come over every night if they want; which makes Edward chuckle.

"Alright Jaime, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you take Dillian up stairs and show her your room. Then I want you both to wash up for dinner; okay?" I tell them both. I get met with a chorus of "Yes, mommy," and "Okay, Bella."

Once the kids are gone upstairs Edward comes over and places a kiss on my cheek; making me blush.

"Is everything okay, love? Why was Jaime upset earlier? Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" he asks concerned. "Edward, calm down," I smile up at him. I can see him visibly relax because of my nonchalance of the topic.

I proceeded to tell him about what happened with Mike last night, and how upset Jaime was.

"Bella, I don't want to start any fights. He should go with his father, I don't want Jaime upset." He says with a sad look in his eyes.

"No, Edward. Jaime was adamant that he didn't want to go with his father; and I made the decision up to him. He was upset because of how Mike was acting." I explained. "Mike freaked when Jaime said we already had plans with you, especially when he asked who you were and Jaime said, 'Dillian is my friend, and Edward is mommy's friend.' Which is absolutely ridiculous that it would bother him anyway, he has no right to me and I want nothing to do with him ever again. He was making Jaime feel guilty and that is uncalled for, and I won't deal with him hurting my son." I finished letting out a long breath.

Edward walked over to me and enveloped me in his arms; making a warm, safe feeling that I've never felt before surround me; making me feel calm. He leaned down towards my ear and whispered, "Everything will be alright Bella. We'll get through it; I'm here if you need anything. You and Jaime mean so much to me and Dillian already; I want you both to be a part of our life. In whatever aspect you want us, whether it is just as a friend or something more; I'll take it. I'm here." Just the reassurance of his words was all I needed. I knew that as long as he was there to give his emotional support I could make it through the possible custody battle with Mike.

As the oven timer went off we could hear the kids coming down the stairs.

"Jaime, I want you and Dillian to get seated at the table; alright?" a shout to him from the kitchen. The last thing I need is the two of them running around in the kitchen with me carrying hot pans. "Okay, mommy," he answers.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Edward asks, while standing over by the sink. I smile over at him while getting plates, silverware and napkins out to give to him. "Could you bring those in while I pour the drinks?" I ask handing him the things in my arms.

"Of course," he replies taking them and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Edward and I finish carrying in the drinks and the food. I have to smile at the three of them sitting in front of me as I serve the lasagna. They are a picture perfect view of a family; hmm maybe someday.

Dinner passed by fast, with me and Edward talking about lots of different things and the kids telling stories. Soon Dillian and Jaime were falling asleep, so Edward said they should leave.

"We better get home, we have a long day tomorrow." He says, winking. I give him a kiss on the cheek and Dillian one on her forehead and say goodnight. "Night Bella," Dillian mumbles groggily as Edward places in her seat in the car.

"Yeah, night Bella," Edward says looking intently into my eyes while tucking a piece of loose hair behind my ear. I smile up at him, hoping he will kiss me goodnight. He must have seen something in my face, because a smile formed on his face as he leaned in towards me licking his lips.

As our lips met, the warmth I felt earlier in his arms returned with a vengeance, almost bringing me to my knees. Never in my life have I experienced such a powerful kiss. I never felt this way around Mike, I never felt calm and at ease with him. There was never this much passion; I didn't know it could be like this. His lips were soft and pouty, the kiss was gently yet I could tell how much he wanted me in that moment. One thing I knew for sure, was that I wouldn't give up the feeling this wonderful man elicited from me for anything.

- - -

The next morning I was woken up bright and early from my baby boy jumping on my bed. I couldn't help but smile along with him since I was just as excited about today as he was.

"Momma when are Edward and Dillian going to be here?" Jaime asked as he curled up into my side in my bed. "They are supposed to be here at eleven o'clock, baby. That's in two hours; we need to get ready and eat a good breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us, and then you and Dillian are going to Uncle Em and Aunt Rose's house." I tell him, as he looks up at me with excitement shining clear in his bright blue eyes.

I was broken away from my thoughts by my cell phone vibrating on my night stand. One new text message. I open it to see Edward's name; instantly bringing a huge smile to my face.

_Good morning beautiful :) 11:00 still okay for you?_

Hmm Dillian said he wasn't a very good cook, I wonder if they would be interested in some homemade waffles.

_Good morning Handsome! ;) Interested in some waffles for breakfast? If so maybe show up a little sooner?_

I laugh as I get an instant reply back. _That sounds so much better than cereal! Plus it means I get to see your gorgeous face sooner. ;)_

"Good news Jaime," I say and he looks over to me from watching cartoons at the end of the bed.

"Edward and Dillian are going to come over and have waffles with us before we leave for the circus!" A huge smile breaks across his face. "Really!?" he asks.

"Yup, so you better go and get ready while mommy jumps into the shower real quick, okay? Watch cartoons till I'm done alright baby." I tell him while going to my dresser and taking my clothes out for the day. Jaime ran out of the room yelling "Okay."

I sent a quick text back to Edward telling him when to be here; and then jumped into the warm shower.

- - -

I just finished cutting the fresh fruit and setting it on the table with the maple syrup, whipped cream and yogurt; so that everyone had the choice of what they wanted with their waffles. As I'm finishing up washing the dishes I've dirtied making breakfast I hear a knock at the door.

"Jaime, check out the window to make sure its Edward before you open the door please!" I yell out, knowing what he is about to do; so I might as well at least make sure he is being safe. I make my way back over to the waffle iron and shut it off, placing the last one onto the plate.

Just as I'm about to bring the plate to the table a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smile up at him, "Morning, ready for breakfast," I say turning in his arms.

"Almost," he says before capturing my lips with his in a quick searing kiss.

"Okay, now I'm ready," he says smiling down at my before giving me another peck on my lips and heading into the dining room where I hear the kids waiting. I grab the plate of waffles and head into the dining room.

- - -

After breakfast was over, we left for the circus. We were running a bit later than planned, but Edward insured me that it was fine.

The circus was a blast for the kids; they conned Edward and I into getting them enough cotton candy and soda to fuel an army. Edward was concerned for later, trying to get them to sleep. But when I reminded him my brother was watching them, and that Emmett deserved a good case of payback; he laughed right along.

I almost had a heart attack when Edward told Dillian she could ride the elephant; and an even bigger one when Jaime asked if he could. But in the end they both had so much fun and we got some great pictures out of it.

It was now around four o'clock in the afternoon and the kids were at the peak of their sugar high. We were getting them set up in the car to bring them to Em and Rose's house; when Edward asked, "Hey Bella, um, I don't mean to sound like an ass or anything but are you sure it's okay for Dillian to stay there tonight? You have told me some unnerving stories about your brother today and, well, is she going to be safe?"

Since he was being completely serious I tried not to laugh; but it didn't last very long. "Oh Edward; yes, of course; I would never put Dillian into any harm, I promise you. Once you meet Emmett you will understand that he is completely harmless. And when you meet his wife you will know why they are safe; Rose keeps Emmett in line. I promise they will have a great time and you can feel completely secure with who they are with," I say placing a hand on his cheek while looking up at him. He leaned into my touch making me smile.

"Okay, love. I trust you. I'm sure once I meet them I will feel better. It's just that I don't really leave Dillian with anyone but my parents; and that's not even really that often. So please be patient, this is new for me." My heart skipped a beat at hearing him call me _love_.

To some it may be so peculiar at how fast it seems we are moving. But nothing in my life has ever felt this right; it doesn't feel like we are moving fast. Being with Edward is like breathing, I just feel like I need to be doing it.

It doesn't take long for me to direct him on how to get to my brother's house. It seemed like a matter of seconds for the two hyper children in the back seat to shoot out of the car and un into my brother's arms. Edward and I get out of the car chuckling as Emmett holds the two upside down laughing while walking towards us.

**EPOV**

"So you must be the famous Edward and Dillian," The huge man who has my daughter hanging upside down bellows. I might have been freaking out if she wasn't giggling her head off. "We have been waiting to meet the guy who our bells' can't stop talking about," he laughs out. I look over to Bella grinning huge to see that she is blushing about five different shades of red. I put my arm around her waist and pull her too me kissing her on the head; she looks up at me thankfully.

"Emmett, stop embarrassing her!" shouted a woman's voice. I look up to see a beautiful blonde woman hugging the kids; must be Emmett's wife. She is gorgeous, some may say model material; but she has nothing on my Bella. _My Bella_, I love the way that sounds; something draws me to this girl. Never in my life would I imagine myself kissing, holding, and dare I say falling for a single mother that I met trick-or-treating. To be feeling this way, on what I guess we could consider our third date - if we counted Halloween and dinner last night – is just too unreal to comprehend. But I wouldn't change it for anything.

Bella pulls me behind her up to the house. I suddenly felt nervous, like that feeling from high school when you are meeting your girlfriend's parents for the first time. _Girlfriend_, Bella as my girlfriend; that thought put a smile on my face.

The smile soon vanished as we walked up to her brother, who close up was very, very large. He steps up to me folding his arms over his chest; effectively looking like he could squish me.

"Oh Emmett, stop acting all macho; we both know that even Bella could take you down. And by the look on her face if you embarrass her anymore that just might happen." The woman who I presume is his wife says laughing while smacking the back of his head.

Emmett laughs, "Aw Rosie come on its not often I get to intimidate anyone with you around to do it for me." Making us all laugh. "Anyway, nice to meet you Edward, I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie." He says holding his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you both; I hope its no trouble watching the kids tonight." I say shaking both their hands.

"Oh no it's not any trouble; we love having Jaime over, and Dillian seems like a fantastic kid. It will be nice having another girl around tonight." Rose reassures me with a bright smile.

"Well as long as your sure, I really appreciate it." I tell them both.

"Jaime! Dillian! Come say goodbye," Bella shouts into the house.

I can hear the two of them running towards the door. I turn in time to catch Jaime just as he jumps at me.

"Aw Edward I was trying to scare you," he playfully whines. "Sorry kiddo, but to scare me your going to have to be a lot quieter next time." I laugh.

I place him down on the porch and ruffle his hair, "Night little man, I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him. He reaches up and I bend down to his level. He wraps him arms around me making me smile. "Night Edward. Thanks for today." I whispers to me. "Anytime, Jaim, anytime." I tell him, giving a quick squeeze back before he goes over to his mother.

"Are you going to give me a hug goodnight baby girl?" I ask looking over at Dillian; opening my arms to her. He gladly runs into them. "I'm gonna miss you daddy." She sniffles into my chest.

"Sweetie I'm going to see you tomorrow. Tonight you're going to have a sleepover with Jaime, and Emmett and Rose; okay?" I say.

"Okay daddy; I like them they're fun. Em reminds me of Cousin Alice; he is goofy like her." She giggles. "Alright baby, Bella and I are going to get going. Have Rose or Em call if you need anything okay?" I tell her. "Okay daddy. Don't worry I'll be okay. I love you." She tells my placing her little hands on both sides of my face. I nod, "Okay sweetie; love you too."

I took Bella's hand and led her to the car after saying our goodbyes. I open her door for her before going around the car to the driver's side.

"So where are we going anyway?" she asks leaning back into her seat.

"I made reservations at a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles for six; just in case you wanted to go out. Or if you would rather stay in, we can do that. We could go to my place and either make something or order something in; watch some movies and relax. The choice is yours; it doesn't matter to me as long as your there." I tell her smiling.

She blushes and answers, "Honestly Edward, after chasing the kids all day a nice relaxing night in sounds fantastic."

"I was really hoping you would say that," I smile over at her. "I can think of nothing better than to spend a relaxing night in after the sugar induced race we have been put through today." I tell her making her laugh.

We pull up in front of my house and I went around to open her door. I unlock the door and we step in out of the chilly evening air, "Right this way beautiful," I tell her leading her towards the living room. She giggles, "Edward you already got me to your house you can stop with all the untrue flattery now." Behind her giggling I can see that she really thinks what I said was lie.

"The flattery isn't untrue Bella. Your one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen; I still don't understand why you're interested in me." I tell her honestly.

She looks at me with shock clear on her face. "Edward, you're smart, successful, a great father, sweet, you make me laugh, we have tons in common, and not to mention you're the most handsome man I've ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. So of course I am interested in you; you're like the perfect man of my dreams." She rambles out, blushing redder than I have ever seen before. I step closer to her and pulled her face to mine crushing my lips to hers.

In that moment I knew that I loved this woman. The way she can make me feel like I am worth something by saying those words, how she is a fantastic mother, she's beautiful, just the sight of her puts a goofy smile on my face, just everything about her makes my head spin.

"Bella, I don't think I've ever felt this strongly for someone before. Everything about you draws me to you." I breathe out after finally releasing her lips. She looks up at me gauging my sincerity; then returns her lips to mine. Pulling away, she looks up at me, "I feel the same way Edward. There is just something about you; it's so much stronger than anything I've ever felt before."

"Bella I know it might seem soon but," I hesitate; my thoughts getting the best of me. What if she doesn't feel the same; what is this scares her off.

She must have seen the wariness in my face because she looks into my eyes and says to me, "Edward you can tell me anything. It won't change the way I feel about you."

Just those words and the smile on her face give me the courage to say it and a bit of hope that maybe she feels the same way about me.

"Bella, I guess what I'm trying to say is," I take a deep breath preparing myself for the possible rejection. "I- I think I love you." I stutter out.

She looks up at me; unshed tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Edward; I think I love you too." She says before kissing me deeply.

- - -

That night was the first night Bella and I made love; but it most certainly was not our last. Just like the rest of our relationship; we moved fast. I proposed about six months after the night we first said "I love you." Bella was skeptical at first; not of our relationship, but just of marriage in general after everything with Mike. But even then, she didn't take all that long to say yes; just long enough to make me nervous, of course.

We both ended up winning our custody battles against our ex-spouses with the help of one another. We were both given full custody with it being our choice if they could see their other parent. When the judges were shown that there was a stable mother and father figure in each of their lives - and that Mike and Tanya were far from stable - it was easily won.

Bella and I decided that it was the kid's choice to see their other parent. If they asked we would call and try to set up a meeting for them. We didn't want the kids to resent us later for keeping them away from their other parent. All we wanted for them was more stability. Tanya and Mike constantly breaking promises were not being good examples for their children; and they certainly were not being considerate of how it would make them feel.

Bella and I were married a year after we met, yes on Halloween. My cousin Alice through a fit when we told her the date, but there was no changing our minds. The kids fought tooth and nail for us all to wear costumes, but Alice wouldn't have it. She did settle on a fall color scheme though; so the kids calmed a bit. Bella and I were both surprised when there was no fight about the lack of going trick-or-treating.

I can honestly say I've never seen anything more beautiful than Bella walking down the aisle towards me; it was one of the best moments of my life. Jaime and Dillian surprised us all when they showed up with Emmett at the reception dressed as Peter Pan and Tinker bell; which made us all laugh.

I'm not ashamed to admit that when the kids said goodbye to us and Jaime called me Daddy, i teared up just like the first time Dillian said, "dada." The kids are staying with Rosalie and Emmett for two weeks, while Bella and I are on our honeymoon in the Caribbean. We just got in yesterday morning and have spent the day out site-seeing. Bella's only specification on the honeymoon was that it was warm and sunny; so I surprised her with this.

Right now we were getting ready for bed after our long day. My wife is in the bathroom while I'm laying on top of the covers waiting for her to come back into my arms.

The door to the bathroom creeks open and I look up. There in the glow from the bathroom, is my own personal goddess; just as beautiful as the first time I saw her. Bella is standing there with a seductive smile on her face clad only in a small piece of silk that I do not plan to be there for very long.

I can already feel my arousal straining against my boxers. Oh the affect this woman has on me; just the sight of her has me undone.

Bella saunters over to the bed and climbs up straddling my hips. She leans back grinding her heated center into my erection. "Bella," I growl out; warning her not to tease me.

"Don't worry Edward, no teasing, I completely plan to fulfill" she purrs into my ear, then licking my earlobe; making me shudder. I grip the thin piece of silk and tear it off her body. I groan looking at this beautiful woman on top of me.

"God baby, you're so beautiful; I'm such a lucky man," I whisper while kissing my way down her neck. I flip us over so I'm placed between her legs; and she helps me slip out of my boxers.

I kiss her deeply, "I love you so much, baby." I begin sucking and licking down her neck and chest; loving to listen to the sounds of pleasure she is making.

I adjust myself so I'm at her entrance; making her buck her hips up into me. I thrust inside her and stop for a moment getting control of myself.

"Urggh Edward; please," Bella moans. I pull out and thrust back in; loving the feeling of completeness that surrounds me. She feels so perfect; like she's made just for me. Wet, tight, warm, perfect; it's like those words are playing on a loop in my head.

Bella wraps her legs around my waist, effectively letting me go deeper. The coil in my stomach is growing tighter, and I pump into her harder and faster.

I know she is close, her noises are becoming needier, her breaths quicker, and I can feel her walls fluttering around my cock.

Bella reaches between us and plays with her clit. I shift slightly, changing my angle. I must have succeeded in finding her sweet spot because Bella screams out my name, thrashing underneath me as her walls clench around my twitching cock.

She pulls my hair bringing my face to hers in a heated kiss. She's everywhere, wrapped around me, hands in hair, mouth on mine.

Her nails dig into my back as her orgasm racks her body, sending me over the edge into oblivion. Stars flash across my vision as I release into her wet heat.

Every muscle in my body is the consistency of jelly; I roll to the side collapsing on the bed completely spent.

I rest my head on her chest as she plays with my hair; I could happily stay in this moment forever. "I love you Bella," I mumble kissing the flesh of her chest. "I love you too, Edward."

We lay there for awhile just enjoying being in each other's arms. "Edward," she says breaking the silence in the room. "hmm" I mumble in acknowledgement that I heard her. "You forgot to use a condom," she tells me nonchalantly.

I turn to her wide-eyed, "Bella I'm sor-" I'm cut off by her lips quickly kissing me. She lays back down and resumes playing with my hair. I decide to let it go and go back to my spot.

"Doesn't matter anyway," she whispers.

"What doesn't matter, love?" I ask her.

"It doesn't matter that you forgot a condom Edward," she answers. I turn my head to look up at her; seeing her looking at me with a new sparkle in her eye.

"I'm already pregnant Edward." With those four words my entire world stops.

"Wh-what? Are you sure? Really!?" I say sitting up so fast my head spins.

She simply nods; a huge smile breaks across my face. "Really?" I ask again hovering over her, my lips centimeters away from hers. She nods again. I give her a gently yet passionate kiss, before moving my way down her torso.

"Hi little one; It's your daddy. Your mommy and I love you so much; and you have an older brother and sister who are going to go crazy when they find out about you." I whisper brushing my lips against her now temporarily flat stomach.

I look up when I hear a quiet sniffling sound. Bella has tear tracks crawling down her cheeks but I don't think I have ever seen her so happy. I don't think I had ever been this happy.

And as I look up at this beautiful woman before me I see my future stretched out before me. I know without a doubt that I can't live a second of my life without her. Who knows what the future may bring; but as long as I have my family, nothing can go too wrong.


End file.
